Gravity Falls vs Freddy Krueger
by burtonfan422
Summary: Compared to some of the things these characters have faced, Freddy shouldn't be too much trouble. I just loved the idea of them going up against one of the greatest horror icons of all time. I was going to publish this October 1st, but it's close enough. Because I know I'll get comments if I don't say this, I know that Jason Ritter, the voice of Dipper, is also in Freddy vs. Jason.


Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Robby were heading into a video rental store. Unfortunately, it did not seem likely that they were going to have an easy time deciding what type of film to rent.

"I suggest we get a scary film, the darker the better!" insisted Robby.

"Yikes, I think I'd rather watch a movie with puppy dogs!" replied Mabel.

"But there's this awesome science fiction that's now available for rent that I've been wanting to watch again!" said Dipper.

"Dude, that actually sounds promising, but if you've already seen it, that's not fair to the rest of us!" said Soos.

"We'll split the difference and watch an action flick!" suggested Wendy.

"How on earth is that a compromise?" asked Robby.

"An action film would be cool," agreed Soos. They came up to the desk where they saw a teenage boy with various earrings reading what appeared to be a motorcycle magazine.

"You new in town? I don't think we've met, I'm Wendy," Wendy introduced herself. The teenager looked up from his magazine. In her mind, Wendy swore his eyes glowed purple for a few seconds.

"I make my journeys here once in a while. There is good energy here," he replied.

"Okay, if you make your journey's here once in a while, where exactly do you live? That doesn't make sense," Wendy replied.

"No way! You guys have the extended edition of the original 'Nightmare on Elm Street' available for rent! I thought that was only in legend!" Robby's voice exclaimed from the horror section.

"I am not watching that! Besides, I thought we agreed nothing scary!" replied Mabel.

"You're actually right Mabel, besides I wouldn't let you and Dipper watch that on account that it's rated R," replied Wendy.

"I can handle it!" Dipper piped up from the science fiction section, trying to sound tough, hoping it might impress Wendy.

"Hey dudes, should we go for Red Vines or Junior Mints for our movie snacks?" asked Soos from the candy bar, totally oblivious to the actual conversation.

"Y'know, you could get both, just so you know, eating that much candy while watching a horror film can give you nightmares," the teenager replied with a bit of a sneer.

"We are not watching a horror film! But getting both treats sounds like a win!" said Mabel, joining Soos at the candy counter.

"Hey guys, I found this old Flash Gordon film! I've always wanted to check these out, even though they're black and white!" said Dipper, holding another DVD from the science fiction section.

"Ew, nobody wants to watch black and white bro!" replied Mabel in disgust.

"Ah, but even the black and white stuff can be entertaining," the teenager replied as he stood up. Robby came up still holding the Freddy Krueger movie and laid it on the counter.

"Dude that Krueger guy is so terrifying, especially with his claws, just saying," said Soos, finally looking at Robby's choice for a film.

"Robby, we're not watching that movie!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What's the matter? Are you a big chicken?" the teenager asked as he tapped his fingers on the DVD case.

"I'm a big chicken!" said Mabel pointing at her sweater, which did in fact have an image of a chicken on it.

"Mabel, you're not a chicken, I've seen you look danger in the eye practically every day since we came to Gravity Falls," said Dipper.

"But I bet even you can't handle old man Krueger!" the teenager replied with a rather evil-looking grin, his voice suddenly growing gravelly. He was still tapping his fingers on the DVD case, but now it sounded almost metallic.

"Buddy, are you trying to get us to rent this film? And are you coming down with a cold?" asked Wendy.

"This place is always cold! Especially compared to Hell!" the teenager growled. He suddenly produced a fedora from practically nowhere, placed it on his head and suddenly became Freddy Krueger! Mabel screamed as Freddy jumped up onto the counter!

"Elm Street's been getting old! I heard about Gravity Falls from some of my fellow demons! You think you've seen trouble, but you ain't seen anything until you got a look at the true face of fear!" he shouted. He jumped down from the counter and swiped his clawed hand directly at Mabel, leaving four slashes in her sweater. She stepped back grasping her chest. Soos picked her up, trying his hardest to protect her, even though he (probably) knew that his arms weren't going to be much protection against a man with razors on his hand.

"There's got to be something in here about banishing a dream monster!" Dipper cried out as he took one of the journals out of his backpack.

"No book's gonna help you now, you little twerp!" Freddy shouted.

"Hey butthead!" Robby called out from behind Freddy. Freddy turned around in natural response only to see Robby holding two spray-paint cans. He sprayed them directly into Freddy eyes. Freddy howled in pain and covered his eyes. Everyone stood transfixed as Freddy shook his head violently. Mabel removed her hand from her chest to find that there wasn't any real damage to her, just flesh wounds, her reflexes saved her from something worse.

Freddy then uncovered his eyes. The burned skin surrounding them now appeared a darker red; his normally yellowish eyes appeared more bloodshot. If he was angry before, now he appeared furious.

"If your goal was to piss me off, congratulations, you've just succeeded!" he growled at Robby.

"You think I'm afraid of you? I've seen you're movies enough times to figure out your weakness! You're just some figment of Wes Craven's imagination! You have no power over me!" Robby replied, never showing fear. He picked up a cardboard cutout of The Predator and threw it at Freddy. Freddy just raised his clawed hand and sliced it into five strips.

"Did you honestly think that was going to work on me?" asked Freddy, smiling. Then Wendy snuck up from behind him and kicked him right in the fork of the legs. Freddy howled in pain once again.

"Looks as though if more people thought to do that, you'd have fewer victims!" laughed Wendy. Freddy just turned around and laughed directly in her face, sending spittle in her direction.

"Wrong bitch! Watch this!" he proceeded to cut his own hand off, then a quick flex of his arm and it grew back!

"Gotta love instant regeneration!" he laughed. Then he got hit in the back with the cash register, causing him to fall down. Dipper and Robby had chosen to put aside their petty differences and stand up for the woman they both loved.

"DON'T CALL HER BITCH!" they shouted.

"Uh Dipper, dude, that's very bad language," said Soos from behind a wall of DVD's. He and Mabel came out from hiding. Soos had evidently taken her away from the action so she could administer some first aid on herself. Mabel was still wearing her now torn sweater, but it didn't seem likely she'd be able to wear it again.

"That's the least of our worries!" growled Robby. Krueger managed to shove the cash register off of him and practically leaped back up.

Fools! Don't you realize! I can be anything you fear the most! There is nothing you can do that will stop me!" Wendy undid her belt, and using it as a whip she wrapped it around Freddy's clawed hand and actually managed to twist his arm to his back.

"You better say uncle!" she laughed. But Freddy just jeered and twisted back around grabbed her by the wrist.

"Why would I have to say that?" he asked smiling, his eyes appearing ever so dangerously. Then Dipper jumped on his back, grabbing Freddy into a headlock.

"Because that's the only way to get us to stop tormenting you!" he shouted into Freddy's ear. Freddy just grabbed Dipper by the shoulder and flung him directly at Wendy, knocking them both to the floor.

"Nice try, but I'm the schoolyard bully here!" he laughed. Robby ran right up to Freddy, wielding a pair of scissors and a letter opener and plunged them into Freddy's chest. He quickly backed up as Freddy made a slow effort to remove the items from his body.

"This place has really sucky improv weapons, if this were a hardware store, this would be a heck of a lot easier," Robby stated bluntly.

"What would Freddy Krueger be doing in a hardware store though?" asked Soos.

"Wait! I think I've got it!" Dipper exclaimed as he took to flipping back through the journal he had with him. He stopped at a page where there was an actual photograph of the rental store they were now in!

"It say's here that this rental store is haunted by a poltergeist that takes great pleasure in literally possessing the DVD's and causing the characters to come to life!" he explained. Freddy was almost upon them, they ran away from him, Soos using his strength to cause a rack of DVD's to fall over, hoping it would slow their attacker down.

"How do we stop him?" asked Robby in a demanding voice. Dipper turned back around, facing their enemy dead-on, determination locked upon his face. Freddy was still walking towards them, his claws raised directly above his head. Dipper reached out his arm and began to chant something directly from the journal he held.

"Klaatu! Barada! Nikto! Anubis!" Suddenly, Freddy stopped right in his tracks; he looked as though someone had just punched him directly in the stomach. Lights seemed to glow from him; he took several steps backwards, howling in such wretched pain.

"You bastards haven't seen the last of me!" he cried.

"Go to Hell, butthead!" replied Robby. But then, a great light engulfed the entire building, the children shielded their eyes, and when the light finally died down, they saw in Freddy Krueger's place, was a green orb, just floating in midair. The children looked upon the orb, their defenses still up.

"Well done brave ones, you have defeated me. Most individuals that entered here just ran off. I must say you were very clever to use that chant, but now I must retire to where the undead can eternally rest," a voice seemed to emit from the orb before it finally disappeared.

"Don't ever lose that journal, Dipper," warned Wendy.

"If I do meet the author, I'm going to ask why they didn't use the incantation themselves," Dipper replied, looking once again at the journal.

"Maybe they meant to, but perhaps something happened making them unable to finish the task," Mabel replied. Everyone nodded in mutual agreement.

"Y'know Mabel, it's amazing how clearly you seem able to think when you're on a sugar high," said Soos.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mabel replied as she poured sour gummy bears directly into her mouth.


End file.
